Happily Ever After: Short stories for everyone
by Littlelonewolf
Summary: A bunch of Short stories with different Genres and Characters.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Card Captor Sakura. But these plots are mine, some borrowed, and some taken from suggestions. Some characters that you may not be familiar with, are mine. So please, no stealing!  
  
nficpixie(Author): flashes a victory sign Yay!!! I finally met my dream to write a fic with a bunch of short/long stories! Okay here's how it works. In every chapter, there would be a new story with a different plot and genre. May it be Romance, Sci-fi, Horror, Fantasy, or adventure or whatever. Also, I would be using different pairings in every chapter. If you want, you can tell me in your review whatever pairing you want me to write about for the next chapters. I can write about SS/ET/any pairing whenever you want me to, and you can also submit plot suggestions for me to write for the next chapters that I, would be gladly to listen to. But, in order for me to keep writing, you have to review (If you can, cause reviews always boosts up my will to write. Comments are always welcome in the reviews.)  
  
Introduction: "Hey squirt, I have a job today, so I'm passing you my chores for today." Touya said as he grabbed his coat from the coat closet. I looked up from the book I was reading and pouted. "But that's not fair! I already did part of my chores today!" I argued. "Well I finished cooking, washing the dishes, and taking out the garbage, all you have to do is clean dad's library. And tomorrow I'll do one of your chores too. Is that a deal?" he asked. I arched an eye brow. I still didn't believe him because the last time we had a deal like this, he forgot to do the extra chore, so the next day, he was out hanging with Yukito-kun and I was stuck cleaning everything. But maybe, cleaning dad's library won't be that bad. The last time I did it, I ended up finding the clow cards. Who knows what I might find? "Oh alright. But you better not forget that you're doing an extra chore tomorrow!" I said, emphasizing the word 'better.' Touya agreed and bid goodbye to me, locking the door as he got outside. I put aside the book I was reading and gathered all the cleaning materials I needed. After that, I entered the library room that was waiting for me to explore. Closing the door behind me, I started cleaning and dusting, and wiping, until I came across a huge book that stood inconspicously from the others. I could tell that it was never opened because of all the dust in the cover. When I studied the cover closely, I could faintly see letters, but I couldn't read it because of all the dusts, so I blew all the dust off and now I could clearly see golden letters that read, **Happily ever after: Short stories for everyone**. Somehow, something tells me that I've seen this book before. Curiously, I opened it and saw more than thousands of stories of different genres. There's romance, fantasy, horror, it looks like every genres is in here! Then something told me to look in the back. When I opened it, I saw something written in it. It read, **Nadeshiko Kinomoto's favorite book **It belonged to my mom! No wonder it looked old! I read each of the titles of the stories and somehow it was familiar to me. Then something strucked me. "I remember!" When my mom was still alive, she used to read these stories to me when I was very little. We used to sit under a Cherry Blossoms tree, and she would read them aloud to me while I was sitting on her lap. And Touya was there too, and like always, teasing me. But this book is one of my wonderful memories of her when I was little. Carefully, I flipped to the first story and read the title: Emotionless An empty heart

**Short story 1: Emotionless An empty heart   
Pairing: Syaoran and Sakura   
Genre: Romance**

** Emotionless****  
An empty heart  
by: fanficpixie  
**  
A pair of bright emerald eyes scanned the large house through the car's window as the vehicle pulled into a stop. As if on cue, the auburn haired girl excitedly stepped out of the black Sedan and took a good look at her new home in Tomoeda. It's beautiful! she thought as it pulled her into a trance.  
  
Out of nowhere, a hand reached out and rested on her shoulder, snapping her out of her own thoughts. Noticing the familiar presence, she plastered on a huge smile. "Dad! You never told me we were going to live in this huge house--err mansion!" she exclaimed at the man with gentle eyes behind his glasses.  
  
Putting on a gentle smile, her father replied, "If I had told you, It wouldn't be a surprise, now would it, Sakura?" he asked at his 14 years old daughter. It was just a week ago when her father came home from his job looking very pleased. It appears that the company he leads, the Kinomoto corporation, became one of the leading companies in the world. So he decided that they should get a bigger house than the last time. But he didn't tell them what it would be like. It was his surprise. Sakura nodded and gave him a huge bear hug. "Thank you dad! It's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Becareful now, Kaijuu, from what I can tell, father is nearly suffocating to death." A sudden voice was heard. It belonged to a tall attractive young man who was watching them from the other side of the car. He had a playful smirk on his face. Sakura looked up and saw the color changes occuring in her father's face. "Ah, sorry!" she said as she released him from her deathly grip. Glaring at the man, she glowered.  
  
"How many times have I told you, I'm not a kaijuu! I'm no longer a kid for your information." Sakura said, acting mature and wise. The smirk on the man's face remained.  
  
"And how many times have I told you that you'll always be a kid to me, therefore, you'll always be a kaijuu. Besides, you're not even close to maturity. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're a 10 year old kid." Uh-oh he shouldn't have said that because Sakura's temper has finally reached it's limit. Her face looked like it's about to explode. "I swear Touya, I'll--" she said when she paused.  
  
"You'll what?" her brother asked, knowing that she can't do anything to him since he is older, and stronger. When he received no reply, he began to laugh. "My point exactly--OW!!!" he exclaimed when he felt a sharp pain coming from his foot that his sister purposely stomped. Grinning mischievously, she walked away with a huff, joining her dad to carry the boxes inside their new home.  
  
**The next day**  
  
Sakura stared at herself through the mirror, with her new uniform and sighed. Do I really have to go to school? What if everybody hates me? What if I don't make any new friends? What if they don't like me? she thought when the sound of Touya calling her from the lower floor echoed through her room. "Alright! I'm coming!" she replied back. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran towards the staircase. She was about to climb down when an idea struck her.  
  
"Sakura! Hurry up or we'll be late!" her brother called out again. "She never did change, always late and never on time" he murmured when suddenly a view of Sakura sliding down the staircase handle with her back facing him appeared. "Hoooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" she cried, reaching the end. Jumping off it, she faced a speechless Touya.  
  
"You should try it. It's fun!" she said as her brother snapped out of his trance. "Umm... let's go then." he said as he turned to leave, followed by Sakura. After a lot of arguments and what seemed like a long time, the two siblings finally found their way to school, and it appeared that their school was just close to one another. Only a wired fence separated it.  
  
"Well here's my stop! I'll see ya later after school!" Sakura said as she bid goodbye to her brother. Facing her new school that was packed with teenagers, she gasped. "Hoe! this school is sooo much larger than my old one! Finding my way to class will be hard." she commented when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned just in time to meet a pair of sparkly amethyst eyes, which belonged to a beautiful girl with creamy white skin and raven black hair.  
  
"Umm... I can help you! Sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear what you just said." she said with a smile. "Oh, that's ok. I'm actually glad that you did. Cause I just moved here in Tomoeda yesterday with my family, and I'm new to this school." Sakura said, relieved that she found somebody to give her a tour inside the school. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Pleased to meet you!" the girl said, extending a hand towards her. Sakura took it and smiled. "Kinomoto Sakura. I'm pleased to meet you too!" Sakura replied.  
  
The girls began their little tour and both wind up in the same class. "I can't believe we're in the same classes together!" Sakura said as she sat next to Tomoyo and the window. "Me too!" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled to herself. She was truly glad that she made her first friend.  
  
The bell rang and the very first person who came in was a very handsome guy with chestnut hair and piercing amber eyes. The very first thing he noticed when he was approaching his seat was Sakura and stared at her with blank eyes, but something flickered in the back of it. Sakura smiled at him and introduced herself. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. What's yours?" she asked.  
  
When Sakura saw the blank expression on his face, she was sure he wasn't going to answer, but he did."Li Syaoran." he replied and proceeded to his seat behind Sakura. I wonder what's wrong with him? she thought and turned to look at Tomoyo who looked surprised. She was about to ask her what's wrong but shook it off when another guy entered the classroom.  
  
He was also handsome but not as handsome as Li Syaoran. He has midnight blue hair and azure eyes. Sakura noticed Tomoyo blush as he turned to walk towards them. Smiling, he stopped in front of Sakura. "I couldn't help but notice such a beauty sitting here with Ms. Daidouji. I'm sure that I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new student?" he asked with a captivating smile. Sakura blushed and smiled.  
  
"Yes. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, pleased to meet you." she said and extended her hand towards him. She was expecting to shake hands with him when the guy in front of her kneeled and took her hand and kissed it. "Hiiragizawa Eriol, It's a pleasure to meet you." he said.  
  
Tomoyo who was taping the two, turned her camera in Li's direction. At first, he looked like he didn't care at all, but when she zoomed in, she saw something flicked in his eyes. Then she lowered her video cam with confusion. Hmm, was it my imagination or was there a spark of jealousy in Li-kun's eyes? She thought when something strucked her.  
  
She recalled Li Syaoran staring at Sakura and when Sakura asked him his name he answered. She knew that Li Syaoran wasn't the guy who socialize with people. He was very popular with girls because he's the captain of the soccer team and he never uttered a single word to anybody he didn't know. And he only spoke to his closest friends.  
  
And now, he just spoke to Sakura who was a complete stranger to him. Hmm... interesting... It looks like Sakura-chan has triggered something inside Li- kun. Something that would change him forever.  
  
**At lunch**  
  
"Here is a nice place to eat!" Sakura said as she skipped towards a full bloomed Cherry Blossoms tree. She recalled Tomoyo apologizing to her because she wasn't able to eat lunch with her because she and the lit club meet at the old library and eat lunch there while discussing projects and stuff. So she had to eat lunch alone. But it's okay with her since she likes to eat her lunch in peace under a tree.  
  
Settling herself and her bento box under the tree, she stretched her arms and smiled. "I like this place. It's so nice in here and so peaceful!" she said to nobody in particular. "Guess you found my favorite spot." came a calm voice. Sakura's eyes windened in shock. She thought she was alone. But here she is hearing a voice belonging to somebody she couldn't even see. Suddenly, the tree swayed and a familiar face popped in front of her. Li Syaoran.  
  
"Hey." he said. Sakura sighed in relief. "Umm Hi. I'm sorry to intrude this place. I thought I was alone. Guess I should find another place to eat." she said, turning to leave when she heard him say, "You can stay if you want to. I don't care." Sakura smiled and sat under the tree, thanking him silently. Li returned to what he was doing earlier when Sakura came, sleeping.  
  
"Umm... you know, I noticed that you don't show any emotions to anybody. Why is that?"she asked, breaking the silence between the two. Silence-- There was no answer. Sakura knew that she should know better than to ask him. "Because I don't know how to." came an answer. Silence--She doesn't know what to say. "Oh..." she quietly said, as she ate. "Why is that?" she asked out of curiosity. It's hard to believe that somebody doesn't know how to feel, how to show emotions to anybody.  
  
"Because they raised me to be like this." he answered. Sakura is speechless again. She doesn't know what to say, what to feel. Angry, or sad, or surprised, or all of the above? "Who would do such a thing like that?" she once again asked in between bites. "My clan's stupid elders." and he once again answered between silence. "Why?" Sakura asked, she wanted to help him. Help him to feel. Help him show emotions. "Because I am to be the future leader of the Li Clan and they believe emotions are just weaknesses." he answered while staring at the deep blue sky.  
  
"Have you ever loved someone?" she asked. Stupid question. Silence-- "No. I never knew what Love meant, how it felt to Love someone."he answered. And, again, there was, Silence--He, doesn't know what Love is. She thought while silently eating her lunch. I can't let him grow up not knowing Love, I can't let him grow up not to feel love, I can't let him grow up without love.  
  
"Go out with me!" she declared. Li almost fell off the branch he was sitting on. "What?" he asked as he jumped off the tree and turned to face her, not sure what the girl in front of him said. (he knows what that meant. You know, when two people like each other, they become girlfriend and boyfriend and go to dates and stuff. == That's what he knows)  
  
"I'll teach you how to feel emotions while you're with me!" she happily said. "Why?" he once again asked. "Because I want to help you. " She replied with sincerity in her voice. "No, you can't do anything about it. I have to live like this for the rest of my life." he said. Suddenly, he heard a soft sniffling sound. Wondering, he lifted Sakura's lowered head with an index finger. She was crying. Li looked at her with confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm crying" Sakura answered. "What do you call those things that come out of your eyes" he asked as he whiped them away. "They are called tears." she replied with red puffy eyes. Suddenly, Li became interested. "And why are you crying?" he asked. "I'm crying because I feel sad. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life without emotions. Not being able to feel what they are like. Not being able to love. I dreamt once when I was 10 years old what the world would be like without love. It was terrible! and I never want to see anything like that again." she cried while another batch of hot tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Li didn't know how to feel in these kinds of situations. What is this that I am feeling right now? I'm sick and tired of not knowing what I'm feeling inside. Maybe knowing how to feel won't be that bad. Maybe, this dating idea would help me know these emotions. He thought. "Okay, I agree to whatever you want me to do. Just don't cry. I don't like seeing you crying." he said. Sakura stopped crying and her face brightened. "Really?" she asked with a smile that lifted his soul. "Really." he said. "Then I'm glad!" Sakura said, hugging him tightly.  
  
Li didn't know what to do, but something told him to hug her back. And while he did it, he smiled... a one true, gentle smile.  
  
Starting from that day forward, the two became awfully close, like bestfriends. Starting from that day, Sakura showed Li all the emotions she knew. And starting from that day, Syaoran was able to identify all the mix- up emotions that Sakura has triggered. He knew how to feel happy, excited, sad, angry, pain, hatred, fear, laughter, embarassment, shy, guilty, and all other emotions, but one, Love.  
  
Everyone in their school noticed the empty hearted Syaoran fade everyday replaced by a new improved Syaoran with a heart full of emotions. And Syaoran became the most popular boy at school, and Sakura, the most beloved girl in school.  
  
One day, at lunch, The two met up in their usual hang-out place, the Cherry Blossoms tree where they first became close. Sakura has just finished setting up her lunch and the lunch she prepared for Syaoran when he stuck out his head from the tree, watching her, and jumped off. "What is it? Is something wrong?" looking up at him, she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just wondering. You haven't told me how to love and feel love?" he asked. Sakura stopped on what she was doing and smiled. Syaoran blushed at this. "Well, to start off, Love is a deep affection that you feel to a one special person. It's the most important feeling in the world. Without it, everything would be dull. Without it, you will feel empty. Especially in your heart." she replied as she moved in closer and touched his left chest with her hand.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked. With that, Sakura closed her eyes and said,"Because no matter how much you fill your heart with emotions, there will be a huge part in there that would remain unfilled. No matter how much you try to fill that part, you will always feel like a huge part of your heart is still missing. It's that part of your heart where Love is supposed to be." Even she needed Love to fill that empty space inside her. "Loving somebody is something that I can't teach you. Only you and you alone will know when you're in love." she continued. Syaoran raised a brow.  
  
"How do I know If I'm in love?" he asked. "You will know if you saw a very special person and there's this heavy feeling in your heart that you can't explain. It's like you long something that no matter what you do, it's always there. Let's just say, if you see that special someone and it triggers all sorts of other emotions, that's the one. That's the feeling when you're in love." she said. She just noticed that Syaoran has been quiet all along as if he was in a deep thought.  
  
"You're awfully quiet today. Is something bothering you?" she asked. Syaoran looked up at her just in time to meet her bright emerald eyes. If you see that special someone and it triggers all sorts of other emotions, that's the one. That's the feeling when you're in love Sakura's words echoed through his mind. Then flashes of Sakura smiling, laughing, and crying ran through his mind. And that's how he realized, that he loved her all along. He loved everything about her. She was his special person. She was the person he wanted to protect till he dies.  
  
On the other hand, Sakura was also having her own thoughts. Flashes of Syaoran's serious look, his first smile, his first laugh, ran through her mind. She remembered one incident when she was walking home alone when darkness fell. It started raining so she curled up into a ball under king penguin in the park and broke down crying. If there's anything she was scared of, it was ghosts. And she remembered Syaoran coming up to her with an umbrella and jacket. He stayed there comforting her until she calmed down.  
  
And then she also remembered the time when she was being harassed by some boys on an alley. She called out Syaoran's name and he came with a very angry look and beat them up. He didn't stop beating them up until she pleaded him to stop, and then from then on, nobody ever harassed her because they were too afraid of her boyfriend.  
  
How could I be so dense to not notice it? Syaoran was always there whenever I needed him the most. He came when I called him and fought those goons, and that night when I was alone and afraid, he came and comforted me when I was crying. Syaoran is the missing piece in my heart. And that's how she realized, that she needed him. That she loves him.  
  
They kept looking at each other's eyes until Syaoran spoke, "I finally realized what this emotion that I've always felt all along since I first saw you. And you helped me realize that. I love you, Sakura." he said while looking deeply at her eyes. Sakura's eyes windened. She has always thought that he thought of her no more than a bestfriend. But he loved her?  
  
Then tears started to cascade down from her eyes. "You are crying..." Syaoran said with disappointment. "Because you are sad..." he said when Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No. I'm crying because I'm happy. These are tears of joy, because... I love you too, Syaoran." she said. Syaoran bent down with a smile and captured her lips. Everything around them seemed to stop moving, but the couple didn't notice. All that mattered to them was that they have each other, sharing a one sweet kiss.  
  
From then on, the two couples shared a very special bond. They were unseparatable.   
So they lived happily, ever after.  
  
**The end**  
  
I sighed as I closed the book. Somehow the characters reminds me of someone I know! The heroine is truly amazing! If it wasn't for her, that boy would never be happy for the rest of his life. And they also found something... Something called "Love" "Sakuraaaaa!!!!!" A voice called out. It was my brother. Hoe! time sure flies when you're reading something! I never realized that I spent the whole time reading in here. I carried the book back to it's place and went out to meet my brother. _I'll read the next one tomorrow _I thought as Touya gave me a weird look when I came out of the library. "What were you doing in there? I never knew a Kaijuu is so slow when you only had to clean a room." he said with his usual smirk. And as always, I stomped on his feet. "TOUYA!!!!!!!!"   
  
****

Fanficpixie: I finally finished a story! I can't believe it!! In all my life, I wasn't able to finish a story, but it's a first. Hopefully I finish the others too. Oh yeah, which reminds me. Drops to the ground and begs Please please forgive me because I haven't updated my stories for a loooong looooong time! And I'm giving you a pretty good reason too! It's cause I'm having a MAJOR and I mean MAJOR author's block. And every time I try to write, my mind keeps on getting distracted and sometimes when it doesn't get distracted, it goes completely blank. so I'm really really really sorry. Anyways, please review! A good push might give me the inspiration or will to write. Also, Suggestions concerning the plot and the pairing for the next chapter are always welcome in the review. And let me know what you think about this chapter alright? Bye now!


End file.
